1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dry and crush treating method using a jet burner and a treating apparatus therefor which can be used to re-convert into natural resources highly viscous organic and inorganic slurries, high water content industrial wastes such as a paper making sludge, organic high water content wastes such as foodstuff manufacture by-products, organic and inorganic mixtures such as shells, and oil-containing and water-containing materials (hereinafter referred to also as "raw material") such as oil sand, oil sludge, etc. by subjecting them to dry and crush treatment.
2. Description of the Related Art
With regard to a dry and crush treating apparatus using a jet burner, there have hitherto been made various proposals, in each of which however a gravity collector or cyclone for recovering solid matter is disposed separately and independently from a treating tank and each of which has a construction wherein relevant units are connected to each other by pipings (Refer for example to Japanese Patent Application Publication 53-4935).
For this reason, the piping and recovering unit are thermally insulated in order to prevent the heat radiation. However, the heat radiation cannot completely be prevented, with the result that a temperature drop naturally occurs from the treating tank toward a succeeding recovering unit. In a case where the temperature on the recovering unit side has been lowered down to a temperature lower than the temperature at which the oil and water contained in the raw material are gasified, there was the problem that the vapor and oil vapor which had been once vaporized within the treating tank was re-dewed. One method to prevent the occurrence of the re-dew is to elevate the treating temperature up to a temperature higher than the temperature needed to dry and thereby make the recovering unit side temperature higher than the dew point. Also, in some cases, there was adopted a method wherein the piping itself and recovering unit itself were heated so that the recovering unit side temperature might become higher than the dew point. In the former method, since the treating temperature is increased, the amount of treatment is decreased, raising the problem that the treating cost is increased or, in the case of an organic material, carbonization and thermal decomposition, etc. occur. In the latter method, a heat source for heating a material to be treated is separately needed and therefore there is the problem that the treating cost is increased.
Incidentally, as a conventional method, in order to dehydrate a hygroscopic material such as silicagel as completely as possible, solid matter particles are passed through an eddy of gas fluid and light-weight particles are passed through a second atmosphere as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 43-11174, whereby there is proposed a method of separating and recovering the particles. This method necessitates thermally insulating the recovered portion, raising the same problem as that encountered by the above-described conventional methods. In addition, it is needed to produce the first and second eddy currents, raising another problem that the method becomes complex.